falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Army of Caliphate of Cadiz
The military of Caliphate of Cadiz is the fighting force of the Caliphate of Cadiz. The total force size has been estimated from tens of thousands to over two hundred thousand. Caliphate's armed forces grew quickly during 2100. Their military is based on mobile units using light vehicles such as gun-equipped pick-up trucks (technicals), motorbikes and buses for fast advances. They also use artillery, tanks and armored vehicles captured from the Morocco and Spanish Armies. The Caliphate also captured some aircraft. Caliphate has a long history of using truck and car bombs, suicide bombers, and IEDs. They have also deployed chemical weapons in Argelia and Morocco. Other terror tactics include genocide, mass executions (including beheadings), psychological operations through sophisticated propaganda, widespread torture of prisoners, and organized sexual violence and slavery. Recruitment. The armies of the Caliphate were still the same model of the old caliphate of Damascus, and they were integrating three classes of troops: the mercenaries or ghulams, the recruited troops or gundis that were regional armies and finally the volunteers of the holy war; The soldiers of the faith or al-muhahidim. Later tribal workforce of the Sahara would join as Tuaregs, Bedouins and etc. 'The mercenaries or hasham.' These mercenaries, who perceived a soldier or mustaziga and were organized in units of regimental character, in their recruitment only took into account the military qualities, beginning with loyalty; hence its multiple origin: Europeans (from the northeast of the Peninsula and France), Mozarabic (all of the Peninsula) and North African (Berber and black). 'The recruited troops or gundis.'https://falloutfanfic.fandom.com/wiki/Army_of_Caliphate_of_Cadiz?action=edit&section=3 They were the second element of the troops califales for his importance. The quotas were mobilized in the junds (priests or provinces), in fulfillment of the duty of every Muslim of taking part in the fight against the unfaithful persons. The gundis like that recruited by the governors on having received the order of the caliph it were in a certain number, communicated early. Of these some were selected to be professional soldiers opened permanently in the border who called ghazis. They were in the habit of carrying hulls and tactical complete jackets. The mobilization, named istinfar was forcing the new recruits in the diwan, or record. The concrete information of the recruitment is vague enough. They were understanding all the inhabitants. The exclusions to this obligation should have been important, it was involving a presentation in metal-worker, supposed a few income that would serve to attend to the expenses that the mercenaries supposed. The efficiency of the gundis has been questioned in some sources, imputing few discipline, absence of courage and up to scanty skill to fight. 'The soldiers of the faith or al-muhahidim.' After the recruited ones or gundis, that can be considered like you will regulate, the army of the Caliphate was reinforced always by the soldiers of the faith (Al-muhahidim or (muya-hidin), that were coming as volunteers of the holy war or yihad. They were coming both from the peninsula and from another side of the strait, they were in the habit of using as cannon fodder in front of offensives. They were ordered by the sayj the guzat or " teacher of the volunteers of the faith ". 'Ghilman'. ghulam (sing of ghilman) to refer to military slaves elsewhere were slave-soldiers beginning as a strictly tribal pseudo-military border guard that evolved into a well-trained and disciplined fighting force of a professional character. The ghilman forces depend to a great extent on the ancient weapons captured in the battles. The ghilman received training in urban warfare and military intelligence from foreign mercenary trainers. The arsenal of ghilman is limited, after the Landing of Cadiz they armed the ghilman with some light equipment, such as light weapons, night glasses and others. The ghilman lack an adequate medical body and communication units. What forced the wounded combatants to return to safety. Communication tools are also lacking, as ghilman commanders are forced to use civil cell phones to communicate with each other. 'The Black Guard'. The personal guard was formed by professional soldiers who should protection to the maximum authority. Formed by 10.000 slaves or black fanatical mercenaries of the Senegal. It is known statements of populations where there have been opened and committed atrocities like murders, violations then to end up by committing acts of extreme fanaticism. Apart from their role as bodyguards, the Black Guards perform missions as special elite operations. Command structure. The division in units, took as a base the number five or pentómica, every unit had his own flag. *The unit type brigade or raya had 5.000 men, was ordered by an emir, was composed by 5 battalions or alam. It was taking a flag as sign of distinction. *The unit type battalion or alam had 1.000 men, was under the control of a caíd, was composed of 5 companies or liwas. They were taking a banner as sign of distición. *The unit type company or liwa had 200 men, and was under the control of a naqib, was composed by 5 sections or bands. It was taking a standard. *The unit type section or banda had 40 men, was under the control of an arif, was composed of 5 squads or uqdas. *The unit type squad or uqda had 8 men, was ordered by a nazire, which was carrying a lance - script. Branches. Caliphate's fighters are organised into seven branches: infantry, cavalry, mechanized and armored, Air Force, special forces, artillery forces and Black Guard. This force structure is largely replicated in each of its designated provinces, with the most skilled fighters and military strategists in each area serving in the special forces unit, which is not allowed to redeploy to other provinces. Caliphate army often operates in small mobile fighting units. Bases. *Military Base, Marrakech, Morocco. *Fez Army Base, Fez, Morocco. *Casablanca Naval Base, Casablanca, Morocco. *Ceuta Army Base, Morocco. *Melilla Naval Base, Morocco. *Oran Naval Base, Algeria. *Cadiz Army-Air Force Joint Base. *Sevilla Army Base. Equipment. 'Small Arms' Heavy and Crew-Served Weapons *'Browning M2': .5O caliber heavy machine gun, very common on vehicles and ships. *'DShK': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common vehicles and ships.. *'NSV': Ex-Soviet 12.7mm machine gun, common on vehicles and ships.. *'KPV': Ex-Soviet 14.5mm heavy machine guns, common on vehicles and ships in AA mounts. *'GshG-5.45-6:' Soviet-made 5.45mm minigun, relatively rare, mostly mounted on vehicles *'ZU-23': Ex-Soviet 23mm AA gun. *'40mm Bofors': Swedish 40mm AA autocannon, common on larger ships, sometimes seen on trucks in Sweden and Finland. *'RPG-7': Ex-Soviet 85mm rocket launcher, mostly V2 and V3 variants, from ex-Morocco and pre-war stocks. *'M72 LAW': Disposible Rocket launcher, from ex-Morocco and Spanish stocks. *'122mm D-30': Soviet 122mm Howitzer. *'152mm D-1': Soviet 152mm Howitzer. *'2A44 203mm howitzer': Ex-Soviet 203mm howitzer. Rare. *'BM-21 Grad': Multiple Launch Rocket System, Soviet-design. Relatively common, mostly using post-war manufactured ammunition and sometimes launchers. Sometimes mounted on trucks and larger warships. Vehicles *'Casspir Mine-resistant APC': South-African mine-resistant vehicle, most common in the 2030Mostly 2020s-2040s era variants, Mark IV through Mark VI. Variable armament, M2 .50 machine gun most common. *'MOWAG Barracuda': 2040s-era Swiss 8x8 armored vehicle, commonly in APC or 25mm AFV variants, some armed with ATGMs. *'MC12 Stryker': Canadian 8x8 light armored vehicle, commonly operated by UN Peacekeeping forces prior to the war. 25mm most common, with some MGS and other variants. *'Ratel Mark II': 2020s upgrade to 1980s South African 8x8 armored vehicle, 20mm autocannon and 90mm gun variants most common. *'BMP series': Soviet IFVs, mostly BMP-1 (73mm main gun) or BMP-2 (30mm cannon), most common, few BMP-4 (2040s variant armed with 100mm gun-launcher). *'Oliphant Mark V': Final 2050s upgrade of the aging Centurion tanks in South African service, equipped with 120mm Rheinmetall gun and microfusion engine, as well as improved composite armor. *'T-54/T-55': Aging 1950s era tanks with varying upgrade packages, operated by many African nations prior to the Great War. *'T-87 Main Battle Tank': Soviet main battle tank, 1980s vintage, common in pre-war Africa. *'Improvised fighting vehicles': Mostly resemble the improvised "technicals" commonly employed by their warlord adversaries. Armed with various machine guns, light cannon, and sometimes ATGMs. Aircraft *'MiG-3000 "Ivan"/"Firestorm":' Standard jet fighter aircraft. *'MiG-21 "Fishbed":' Older pre-war jet fighter *'MiG-15:' 1950s-era jet fighter. *'Yakovlev Yak-9:' WWII-era fighter. *'Ilyushin Il-2 Sturmovik': WWII-era ground attack aircraft. *'Polikarpov Po-2': WWII-era wood and canvas biplane, mostly copies manufactured post-war, about 100 in inventory, used primarily as trainers. *'Converted civil aircraft': Civil aircraft armed with machine guns, rockets, and bombs, mostly Ilyushin and Yakovlev models. *'Cargo planes': Various models, mostly Tupelov models, mostly turboprops. About 100 in inventory, some modified as bombers or gunships. *'Mil Mi-8 "Hip":' Transport helicopter. *'Mil Mi-24 "Hind":' Attack helicopter. Naval Vessels. *'light patrol vessels:' Converted pre-war light vessels such as fishing boats and tugboats. *'Converted container ships: '